


Birthday Surprise

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!minhyun, butt plug, minhyun in a skirt, top!jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Minhyun prepares a surprise for Jonghyun's birthday.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is me saying a happy belated birthday to JRie~

_\- Happy Birthday my love, your present is waiting for you at home! -_

Minhyun 6: 08pm

* * *

 

The living room is quiet and dark when Jonghyun enters, no sign of Minhyun anywhere. He peeks into their bedroom to see him wrapped up in the covers asleep. Quietly, he enters the room but Minhyun stirs awake from the sound of footsteps.

“You’re home late,” he whines, still not moving from where he’s lying. Jonghyun squats next to the bed and kisses him on the forehead. “Sorry, the meeting didn’t end on time.”

Minhyun pouts but pushes him away, “Go shower, I’ll heat up dinner for you.”

Jonghyun agrees to the suggestion, feeling sticky from a long day of work. His eyes linger for a moment when he notices a black choker peek out from under the blankets but decides to ask about it later when Minhyun rushes him to shower.

 

Jonghyun walks into the kitchen to a view he would never expect, pinching himself on the arm in case he’s hallucinating. Minhyun is wearing a short skirt under a sheer white shirt, his creamy thighs exposed with nothing left for imagination, and a tail swaying around from under the skirt as Minhyun moves around.

“What are you wearing?” Jonghyun chokes, feeling heat rise up his cheeks from the images in his mind.

Minhyun jumps and turns around quickly, holding a cake out, “Surprise?”

Jonghyun walks closer and also notices a pair of cat ears nicely placed on top of Minhyun’s freshly dyed hair. The choker he noticed earlier tied into a ribbon nicely on his neck.

“Are you supposed to be my present, pretty kitty?” Jonghyun asks, taking the cake to put it aside then tugging onto the ribbon.

Minhyun stands still, allowing Jonghyun to play around with the choker on his neck, “Do you like it?”

He feels the cloth slip off his neck and Jonghyun whispers into his ears, “We should find out shouldn’t we, kitty?”

Jonghyun pulls him down by the neck and kisses him hard. Minhyun moans at the sudden aggressiveness, closing his eyes and placing his arms around Jonghyun’s waist. Jonghyun uses the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, licking every inch he can reach.

Minhyun pushes Jonghyun away slightly, catching his breath when they detach, “You haven’t had your dinner yet. It’s late, aren’t you hungry?”

“You talk too much, I’m hungry for you right now,” Jonghyun growls, sliding a hand into Minhyun’s shirt while leaving butterfly kisses around his jaw. Minhyun suddenly jumps and slumps forward when Jonghyun slids his hands down his ass. Surprised at the reaction, Jonghyun trails down lower and finds out the tail isn’t a dress accessory but rather a butt plug, the soft squeeze pushing it deeper against Minhyun’s sensitive rim.

“Jonghyun don’t, not in the kitchen.” Minhyun whines against his shoulders, weakly pulling away the wandering hands.

Jonghyun holds Minhyun’s face in his hands and notices how flushed he is, rather than how the other usually towers over him with his height, he looks shy and delicate, soft brown hair falling over his eyes to shade his embarrassment. He leaves a couple of pecks on his lips before leading him towards the bedroom. “You must have waited long for me to come home, come on, I’ll take care of you.”

 

Minhyun feels the back of his knees hit the bed, Jonghyun slowly lies him down and crawls over him, feeling up his legs. The skirt riding up with all the movement, doing nothing to cover the huge bulge under it. Minhyun feels the cold air brush against his skin and attempts to pull it lower but Jonghyun pulls his hands away. Slipping his own into the skirt to caress the smooth skin around his pelvis, but not touching his dick. Minhyun groans and pulls him up, “Kiss me.”

“Aren’t you demanding?” Jonghyun questions but complies, pressing their lips together. He feels Minhyun’s desperation, rushed and sloppy. The kiss is rushed, lips moving against each other, tongues tangling, moans coming out from the back of their throats. Minhyun grabs onto his back, fingers slipping into every curve of muscle and rubbing on the small dimples below his spine. He thrusts down, feeling both of their hardness press against each other.

There’s a string of saliva between them when they separate for breath, both panting heavily into each other’s mouth. Minhyun wipes it with the back of his hand and moves to change their positions to hover above Jonghyun. “I’m going to suck you off.”

He noses down Jonghyun’s navel, slowly mouthing around the straining bulge before removing his pants and boxers in one go. Jonghyun hisses at the sudden change of temperature hitting his dick but it’s quickly replaced with the feeling of Minhyun’s hands holding onto the base. He experimentally licks at the tip, swirling his tongue around it for a few times, eyeing Jonghyun’s reaction. When he’s rewarded with a gasp, he takes in more and is pleased with the moan he receives.  

Hollowing his cheeks to take it more, he slowly inches forward until it hits the back of his throat. He flattens his tongue against the throbbing member and sucks wetly, moving his head to a rhythm. Jonghyun thrusts up to meet his movement, grabbing onto his shoulders so he can fuck his face properly. Minhyun puts one hand on Jonghyun’s hips to steady himself and another down his weeping dick.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Jonghyun orders. He obediently removes his hand and grabs onto the bedsheets. He feels Jonghyun reach down below the skirt and slowly pull out the butt plug. He moans against Jonghyun’s dick from the sensation, feeling how empty his hole is and wishing for something else to be in it. Jonghyun prods a dry finger into his stretched entrance and Minhyun losses tempo.

“Concentrate,” Jonghyun demands. He removes the finger and Minhyun hears the sound of plastic opening and not long after, two slick fingers are pushing into his entrance again and going deeper to prepare him. Minhyun doesn’t even have the chance to think about how Jonghyun got the lube without moving his body before another finger is added and moving in and out of him quickly.

He trembles from the stimulation, already sensitive from before when he prepared himself and the foreplay. Jonghyun feels him shaking and stops him from continuing to suck him off, moving them so he’s back to laying on the bed below him. “Are you okay, is it too much?”

Minhyun shakes his head, “No. Fuck, I need you in me now,” he whines. Jonghyun kisses him gently and pours a generous amount of lube on his dick, making sure it’s properly coated. He then pulls the skirt off Minhyun so he can properly spread his legs.

Jonghyun teases at the rim, prodding but not entering and Minhyun cries out, “Jonghyun, please,” and finally feels Jonghyun slowly sliding in. When he’s fully inside, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It’s tight and hot and he’s pumping with adrenaline but he looks at Minhyun to confirm if it’s okay. Minhyun nods in agreement and Jonghyun slowly slides out before thrusting all back in. He does it a few times more before Minhyun screams and grabs onto his shoulders. He knows he found Minhyun’s prostate and starts thrusting more frantically at that direction.

Minhyun has tears at the corners of his eyes, moans freely leaving his mouth. His dick is leaking precum and straining hard against his stomach. Jonghyun wraps a hand around it and jerks him off to the speed of his thrusts. Minhyun doesn’t last long, tipping over the edge after a few thrusts later from the overstimulation. Jonghyun moves down to kiss him open mouth, chasing his own high as he milks Minhyun off his own.

Minhyun clenches against him, the stimulation too much, and Jonghyun cums into him, painting his walls white and hot. Jonghyun pants heavily, slowly stopping and pulling out. Minhyun feels the cum sliding out him and shudders at the feeling, too tired to do anything about it or the stickiness on his stomach. Jonghyun quickly grabs the tissue from the bedside table, cleaning both of the off the best he can because he knows Minhyun isn’t fond of the stickness after sex. He then falls back in bed next to him to kiss him on the cheek.

He looks up and sees the cat ears hairband still sitting nicely on Minhyun’s head, “If I didn’t know better, I would think you really had cat ears.” He said, playing with the hair around it. Minhyun lazily takes it off and discards it, turning to hug Jonghyun from the waist. “Happy Birthday.”

Jonghyun smiles brightly at him, “Thank you, Minhyun-ah. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the few people who want it, you better appreciate it. JK always a first time for everything, including writing sex. Probably not the best I can do but also maybe the best lmaooo.  
> The cake didn't melt if anybody's curious.  
> Left out the chance to write some things but it was getting nowhere and not ending so... there's always a next time. Whenever THAT is. 
> 
> I'm craving some attention lmaooo so hmu at twiiter [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi) or cc [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun). HAHAHAHAH I'm tired, nsfw sleep deprived is accurate.
> 
> (My friend will beta it over the weekend i think)


End file.
